Hearing devices, e.g., hearing aids, need, like other devices, some maintenance. E.g., when the user of the hearing device realizes that a problem or failure of the hearing device occurred, or when the user is dissatisfied with the hearing device's performance, he usually will sooner or later contact his audiologist or the hearing device seller and arrange a meeting, at which the two meet.
From WO 01/54458 A2 hearing systems and corresponding methods are known, which involve mobile communication devices in fitting, programming or upgrading said hearing systems.
From EP 1 256 260 B1 a fitting system is known, which involves a mobile phone in a fitting process of said hearing system.
It is desirable to provide for an enhanced support for hearing devices and hearing device users.